russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs shown on the IBC News Network
Programs broadcast by IBC News Network, a broadcasting network in the Philippines owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, The network's programming includes news, current affairs, public service and documentaries sourced from IBC News and Current Affairs. Currently broadcast 'Flagship newscasts' * Balita Alas-Otso (2018) * Balita sa Hapon (2018) * Balita sa Umaga (2018) * Balitang Weekend (2018) * Eala ng Bayan (2012) (simulcast over DZTV) * Eala ng Balita (2012) * Express Balita (2012) (simulcast over IBC and DZTV) ** Express Balita Weekend (2012) (simulcast over IBC) * Fast Morning (2013) * INN News Blast (2012) * INN Breaking News (2012) * INN Live (2012) * INN Advisories (2018) * Lunchtime News (2012) ** Lunchtime News Weekend (2018) * Tutok Trese (2019) (simulcast over IBC and DZTV) * PAGASA TV (2012) 'Current affairs' *''Du30 on Duty'' (2016) *''Duterte TV'' (2018) *''Gabay ng Bayan'' (2017) *''Insight Inside'' (2018) *''Kapihan ng Bayan'' (2018) *''Maninindigan'' (2018) *''Republika'' (2018) 'Public service' * Bitag Live (2018) * Dial M (2018) * Kilos Pronto (2018) * Makabayang Duktor (2014) * Team Rescue 911 (2014) 'Drama' * Katapat, Mayor Fred Lim (2018) 'Infotainment' * Asenso Pinoy (2015) * Payo Alternatibo (2017) * Tropang Pinoy (2018) 'Television programs from PTV' *''ASEAN Spotlight TV'' (2019) *''Iskoolmates'' (2019) *''Public Eye'' (2019) *''Lumad TV'' (2019) *''Salaam TV'' (2019) 'Television programs from IBC' * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017) * Forum ni Randy (2013) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013) * Lingkod Kapinoy (2016) * Bitag: The New Generation (2012) 'Television programs simulcast on IBC' * What's Up Doc? (2016-present) 'Infomercials' *''EZ Shop'' (2012) *''TV Shop Philippines'' (2015) 'Religious' * Family TV Mass (2012-2014, 2015) (simulcast over IBC) Previously aired shows 'News' * Balitang 90 (2012-2014) * CNBC Konek (2012) * Magandang Umaga Ba? (2012-2013) (simulcast over IBC) * Happy Morning Yehey (2013-2014) (simulcast over IBC) * News Team 13 (2012-2019) * RadyoBisyon (2014-2017) (simulcast over PTV, RPN and Radyo ng Bayan) 'Philippine election series' * Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (2013 with PTV and RPN) 'Current Affairs' * Business and Beyond (2016, September 1-November 24, 2017, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation and Goldcraft Promo Corporation) * Citong Cito (2012-2014) * Good Take (2012-2017) * Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (2015-2016) * Linawin Natin (2013-2014) * On Line (2012-2016) * Report Kay Boss (2013-2016) Sports news * Sports Center (2014-2016) 'Public Service' * Gabay at Aksyon (2017) * Global Mission (2014-2016) * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (2012-2013) * Mahal (2013-2016) * Snooky (2012-2014) * SSS: Kabalikat Natin (2012-September 8, 2016) 'Talk' * Gov@Work (2013-2014) 'Travel shows' * Biyaheng Langit (2012-2013) Educational * Cooltura (2012-2015) * A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan (2013-2015) * Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (2013-2015) 'Religious' * Healing Grace Mass (2014) (simulcast over IBC) * Kerygma TV (2012-2016) (simulcast over IBC) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2012-2013) 'Infotainment' * Animalia (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Boost (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Cultural Flavours (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Gadgets and Gizmos (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * The Big Planet (2014 under ATC @ IBC) 'Entertainment' * Beyond Stardom (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Cinema Noveau (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Fame (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Fashion Memoir (2014 under ATC @ IBC) Lifestyle * Global Pinoy TV (July 12-October 4, 2014 under ATC @ IBC) 'Sports' 'IBC Sports' 'Basketball' * NAASCU Season 15 (2015, in partnership with ATC Sports) * NBA on INN (2012-2018) (simulcast on IBC for Saturday only; also aired on ABS-CBN, S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * NBA Action (2012-2018) * NBA Playoffs Playback (2012-2018) * Jr. NBA (2012-2018) * NBA Summer League (2012-2018) * NBA Draft (2012-2018) * PBA on INN (2012-2015) (simulcast over IBC and delayed with Pinoy Extreme) * Philippine Secondary Schools Basketball Championship (2017) * UCBL (2016-2018, produced by ATC Sports) * WNBA on INN (2015-2017, from June to October) (simulcast on IBC for Saturday only; also aired on ABS-CBN, S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * WNCAA (2017-2018) **''WNCAA Highlights'' (2017-2018) 'Billiards' * World Pool Masters (2012-2018) 'Football' * ABP Touchdown: Philippine Tackle Football League (2015-2016, in partnership with ATC Sports) * Philippines Football League (2018) * RioMania: Football Fanatics (2014 under ATC @ IBC, in partnership with ATC Sports) 'Cockfights' * Bakbakan Na (2013-September 30, 2017) * Chicken Talk (September 14, 2016-2018) * STV: Ang Sabong TV ng Bayan (2013-2018) * Thunderbird Sabong Nation (2013-August 26, 2017) 'Badminton' * Badminton Tourney Philippines (2016-2018) 'Diving' * Ultimate Diving (2016-2018) 'Boxing' * The Main Event (2012-2016, produced by Viva Sports 'Mixed Martial Arts' * ONE FC (2013-2016, produced by ATC Sports) 'Motoring' * Stoplight TV (2014 under ATC @ IBC, in partnership with ATC Sports) * Amazing World of Automobiles (2014 under ATC @ IBC, in partnership with ATC Sports) * A-Z of Motorsport (2014 under ATC @ IBC, in partnership with ATC Sports) 'Sports Coverage' * Southeast Asian Games (2013-2018) * PBA D-League (2014-2015, in partnership with ATC Sports) * Olympic Games (2012-2018) * 12th Euromed Storm International Bowling Masters Challenge (October 8, 2015) * 34th PCA Open Cebuana Lhuillier ITF Men's Futures Event (September 17-October 18, 2015, in partnership with ATC Sports) See also *INN New Schedule *IBC News Network to revealed new public affairs programs this July *The news channel INN start on news, public service and sports *IBC News Network's 2nd Anniversary Offering *IBC *IBC News Network *List of Philippine television shows *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *IBC Official website *news.ibc.com.ph/inn References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation IBC News Network